Battles at the races
by carebear530
Summary: Dom goes to Miami to find that Brian has his own garage. He settles his issues with Brian and the crews band together to take out a new racing team. FINSHED BUT THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL!
1. Harsh Reunion

A/n: Hi everyone! I'm new to ff so dont be too hard on me! But please do read and review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AND PART OF FAF OR TFTF...

Chapter 1

Brian had just come back from the races when he entered Tej's Garage. He had won about 50 G's.

"Tej" he yelled."Where are you?''

"I'm in da back! Come back here man, you got some company" Tej yelled back.

Brian walked in the back and got the biggest suprise of life.

DOM AND HIS CREW!

"What are you doing here, Dom?'' Brian asked nervously.

"What am I doing here" asked Dom sarcastically.

"Damn, can't this fool hear?'' said Rome.

Letty stood up.

"Hey why don't shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck down" She said.

"Why dont you make me since you so bad?'' Rome said.

"Hey calm down both of you" Brian said.

"Listen Mr - OOPS MY BAD- officer O' connor. I'm not here to be your friend , I just need your help wit somethin" said Dom. " We're relocating to the MIA, and we just need a - you call this a garage"

"Fuck you man" Said Tej.

"Yeah whatever.Anyway, officer we heard you and your buddy over there own this here Garage. So can we use it to get ready for the races"

"Listen y'all can use da garage but just remember this is my garage. Don't be slicktalking and shit and starting fights wit my man, Brian cuz we dont play that with that shit down here in da dirty south. This is my turf so dont overstep your boundaries. Straight" said Tej.

"I can respect that. Got it guys?'' Dom asked da crew.

Letty,Vince,Leon, Jessie, and Mia all nodded.

"All right then. So... you guys got a place to stay" asked Brian nervously.

"Naw" said Letty "We'll probably just shack up in a motel"

"Well me and Rome got a nice little mansion over in coconut grove. Y'all can stay there if you want" he said.

"Alright thats straight wit me " said Dom.

"Lets go."

"I'll race ya" said Dom.

"Bring it then fool" said Brian"You know they call me bullet right" answered Brian.

"And you know they call me King of the Streets in Cali right"

"Ya whatever"

The race was on between Dom,Brian, Letty, and Suki .Their 4 cars were racing down the freeway.Brian and Dom were neck and neck but Dom didn't have a clue how to follow the gma system in his car so Brian won.They pulled into Brians huge garage and hopped outta their cars.

"I almost had you man"said Dom. Then he realized he was being nice with Brian and he didnt want to.

"Can we get our rooms now. I tired of talking to a traitor" said Letty.

Brian looked down guilty written all over his face. Suki showed everyone their rooms and they all parted as soon as the rest of the crews got there. Brian was in his room playing Ps2 when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he yelled thinking it was Rome wanting to buy another car like he always does. But it was Mia.

'' Hi" she said nervously looking into his eyes because he didnt ahve a shirt on.

"Hey"

"Well I just wanted to come and talk to you since I havent seen you in the longest. I want to say that I'm sorry that I didnt stay with you but ... I was kinda mad and Dom was ... well you know how he is. But I thought about it I forgave you a long time ago... Well I guess I'll just go now... Uh, Bye" she said when he didnt reply after she finished.

"Wait... Thanks for understanding and I really missed you."

"MIA"

Letty was yelling for her across the hall and she left.

This might be going good for me after all... But little did he know everyone else hated him...


	2. Tiffany and Jermaine

Chapter 2

There was a big scream downstairs and Brian hopped up and ran downstairs to see Romes little sis Tiffany a.k.a T jumping up and down in a corner screaming and Vince on the coach looking confused and half asleep.

"Why is there a big hairy man sleeping on my couch" She screamed at Brian.She ran over and hid behind Brian.

"What are you standing here for! Go get him and kick his ass" She squeaked.

"As much as I want to... I can't"she said.

By that time everyone was downstairs.

"Who are these people, B! Why are they here" She screamed hysterically.

"Guys meet Tiffany, Romes little sister... Tiffany meet Dom and his crew. They're staying with us for the summer races."

"Oh... well nice to meet you guys... hope you like it here in Miami..." T said embarassedly.

"Just gravy... anymore pint-sized surprises, Brian" asked Dom.He was irritated.

"Well... Tejs little cousin, Jermaine lives here also but hes in football practice..."

"Great" said Vince " 2 seven year old brats to deal with"

"Excuse me... We're both thirteen thank you very kindly... and your stayin in my house so I think it should be the other way around because we have to deal with you" T said.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and help Tej. See ya lata, cuz" she said walking in the stairs in a huff.

Twenty minutes later she appeared with a tank top and greasy work overalls on with a hat that said Tej's Garage.

"Where's maine"

"Rome is on his way to pick him up. He's gonna give him the 'Dont break my little sister heart or else I'll break you' talk."

"Oh no. You comin to the garage wit me" she asked

"Yeah"

They left in Brians and car and twenty minutes later they discovered Dom was behind them. They pulled into the parking lot and got as just as Dom pulled up.

"Why are you here" asked T rudely.

Dom and Letty got out and went straight to Doms car he was preparing for the races without amswering her question.

"Rude" said T.

"Look whos talking" said Brian.

Tiffany had known Brian since she was 9 when he first came to Miami. He was like the second less-protective brother she never had.

Tiffany was a very attractive teen. She always wore jeans and shirts that were a little tight. She was mixed- half bahamian 1/4 Cherokee Indian, and 1/4 Black. She had dark brown eyes and thick short brown hair.The only reason her brother didnt cover her up in a eskimo coat is because even though she got a lot of attention from boys, she would never go farther than a kiss or a hug. Thats why he trusted her with Jermaine. He also knows that Jermaine is a nice kid and would never hurt Tiffany.

Jermaine moved with his brother Tej 2 years ago from Chicago. He was tall, black, and very cute. He was very shy towards Tiffany when he met her but she was nice and slowly they became best friends. They both had a crush on each other but never knew til Jermaine got up enough courage to ask her to a dance. Now they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and both Tej and Rome were fine with that. They weren't a normal couple though. Unlike the kids at their school who were making out with a different person every week, they had never really kissed except on the cheek or just a pop kiss. And of course, Tej and Rome didn't have a problem with this.

Just then, Rome and Maine pulled up in Romes spyder. Tiffany and Maine greeted briefly and then Maine went in the back to get a work jumpsuit. Tiffany went to check out and old 97' Corsica that needed an oil change. She was in deep thought.

This new crew isn't very nice to B. I've only heard B talk about them once. He said before he came to Miami he was an undercover cop and had fallen for his suspects sister. He blew his cover after they tried to jack a truck and he had to save them. He gave Dom his car and resigned from the police force. Then he came to Miami and was a king from the start in Street racing. Thats all I know but I will find out more...


	3. The race

Chapter 3

The races were that night, and the house was in a frenzy with everyone trying yo get ready. Tiffany was fighting over the bathroom with Mia.

"OMG! Your hairs perfect! You don't need to fix your makeup! Your shirt looks beautiful on you! So get out and let me get ready" T shouted aggravatedly at Mia.

"Fine" said Mia as she went downstairs.

Tiffany wanted to look good because Tej was gonna let her start the races. He usually let his skank-of-the-week start but tonight he let her.

So 30 minutes later they were all in the cars and drove off. They got ot the street Jimmy secluded off to see that it was packed. The race was gonna start in 5 minutes so Jermaine and Tiffany got outta of Romes car because he was gonna race with Suki, Rome, Dom, and Brian. They went to go look for Tej and found him by some girls ugly car.

" Listen I need to talk to my brother, so scram hood rat." said Jermaine rudely.

"What" the girlsaid.

"You heard him go ssomewhere else because youre not wanted here anymore, Ok" said T.

"Listen, Bitch" started the girl but Tej cut her off.

"Whoa dont mess with this girl, shes crazy as hell. Go over there and I'll be wit you after the race." said Tej while pushing her away. After she was gone, he turned to Tiff and Jermaine.

"So wassup bra? What you needed to talk about" said Tej while looking whistfully at the girl.

"Well, me and Tiff was wonderin if you could tell us about this Dom person. He's not very straight wit B, dontcha think" said Jermaine.

"Listen all I know is something happened between him and Doms sister and he blew his cover, got fired, and resigned. Then he came to Miami and thats when I met him. He was always nice and he never backstabbed any of us. So hes alrgiht and thats all y'all need to know. Now stop being nosy and you" he said pointing to Tiff "come with me to start the race."

Tiffanny gave Jermaine a quick kiss and left after Tej. The race ended with Brian winning ( as usual) and afterwards everyoe went home.

a/n: Sorry the chap wasnt longer but I'm REALLLLLLLLLLL busy...


	4. Big, Happy Family

Chapter 4

It was 2 days after the races, and Tiff was working in the garage with Dom and Vince. Vince left on a beer run, so it was just Dom and Tiffany. She was trying to work up enough courage to ask him about what happened between him and Brian but so far had no luck whatsoever.

" Excuse me? Um can I ask you a question" she asked timidly. He was silent for awhile and then he answered.

"Sure"

"Um... can you tell me what I'm doing wrong on this car" She mentally kicked herself. She was going to ask him ' what's your deal with Brian?' but that slipped out instead. But something about him was intimidating... Maybe it was his big shiny head or his huge muslcey arms and big boots.

" Yeah... your problems right there. The altenators starter is going bad. You might have to replace it." He said and walked away.

"Thanks" How could she miss that? Out of all her 7 years of fascination with cars and her 2 years of fixing them (Rome didn't trust her) she had never overlooked such an easy thing. But of course her mind was on something else. She reasoned with herself that she would just have to spit it out.

"WhyDontYouLikeBrian" she said very fast.

Dom looked up. There was coldness in his eyes yet they were bright with fire.

"What did you say" he questioned in his manly voice.

"I-I said w-why don't you like Br-Brian" she managed to stutter.

"Listen kid, it's not that I don't like him its jst that.. I can't trust him. I trusted him before and then I found out that he was a phony and a liar and he hurt Mia. I can't forget that... I trusted him and accepted him into the family and then found out he was cop..." he trailed off.

''Well I'm not trying to make you forgive and forget but he's a nice guy. He's helped my brother outta a few tight spots and he's always been like a second father figure in my life after my parents..." suddenly her eyes grew big and she turned way.

"What happened to your parents" Dom asked genuinely concerned. She turned to him and he was shocked to see hate and disgust in her big dark brown eyes.

"They're both crack addicts... They left me when I was 5 at home in the middle of the ngiht and never came back. I finally called Rome and he came and got me and I moved in with him. He's my legal gaurdian now and quite frankly I don't care what happens to the other two... They could die for all I care and trust me, and I wouldn't even bother going to their funerals. They get what they deserve for leaving a poor defenseless 5 year old alone all by herself just to get a fix. They didn't even come back for me. All that stuff about being daddy's littlegirl and them loving me was all lies. I hate them." she said darkly. Then she heard Rome calling her from the front telling her it was time to go and she turned to Dom.

"Thanks for talking with me... Your'e really cool. Bye." she said and left.

Dom was thinking. 'How could such a smart, intelligent, beautiful girl have such a bad past. Just goes to show you how you never judge a book by it's cover. I thought she a perfect life... Cool brother, Cool house, Cute boyfriend... And behind all that perfectness there was agirl with no mom to rock her to bed and to have private conversations with them giggling and talking about clothes and boys. She had no dad to tuck her in at ngiht and tell her how pretty she was and how fast she was growing up. Rome was a good- no, a great big brother but no one could replace a kids mom and dad.'He had to stop then because it reminded him of his dad. Then he started to think of what Tiffany had said about Brian. ' Maybe he deserves another chance...'

Later at the house...

Letty and Mia wee talking to Brian about the races when Dom walked in. He looked at Brian with an expressionless face. Letty and Mia knew that was when he really had something serious on his mind.

"Hey Brian come outside for a minute." he turned around and walked outside waiting for Brian to follow him.

"Ooohhh! Your'e in trouble now" said Letty in a baby voice.He stuck her the finger and walked out the door to join Brian. He found Dom, Vice, Leon, and Jessie waiting for him. He stepped forward and waited anxiously for one of them to stay something. Finally Dom stepped forward.

"Brian, what you did was wrong but uh... I talked with that little girl and she convinced me that your'e not such a bad guy. But if you ever lie to us again, I'll be forced to break your neck. Understood" he said.

"Uhh..." was his reply.

" Aww come here, man. Bros" said Dom.

"Yeah, man bros" said Brian happily. They all exchanged their apologizes and went back in the house. Little did Brian and Mia know, that everyone else were planning to get them back together...


	5. The big date and a long lost brother ret...

A/n: Just sending a shoutout to Dirbatua, Paulsygirlygirl, crzywhtgrl, Maliek, and Yami Silverdramon. Thanx 4 reviewing!

Chapter 5

When Mia and Brian.walked in the house after coming from the grocery store, she found Letty, Dom, Leon, Vince, Tej, Rome, Tiffany, Jermaine and Suki sitting in the living room discussing something very important and they all shut up when they entered.

"Hey guys whats going on" Brian asked nervoudly.

"Nuthin" said Tiff very quickly.

"Mmm... right. What do you guys want want for dinner" Mia asked surveying all of them with reproachful eyes.

"Well actually we all have dates. Me and Dom are taking Tiffany and Jermaine on their first date and Jessie, Vince, and Leon are going to screw some racer chicks. And Rome, Tej, and Suki are going to work at the garage. So it'll just be you and Brian tonight.. Have fun.. and Oh, don't do nothing I wouldn't do...Bye" and with that everyone split.

"So... wanna go out for dinner? I know this great little restaurant on Miami Beach." said Brian.

"Sure, just let me get ready." Said Mia and twenty minutes later she was downstairs and they hopped in Brians car and left.They got to the restaurant, ordered thir food, and sat down.

" Tiffany sure seems like a great kid. And the way she talks about you like your'e some kinda god.. She eally loves you." said Mia making conversation.

"Well I always go easy on her. At least more than Rome. If I hadn't stepped in, her curfew would be 7:30 and she would wear a big ugly smock everywhere she goes." He said with a laugh.

"So... can I ask you a question? What happened to you guys after I left" Brian asked softly.

"Well... Letty was real pissed off that Dom left and he didn't come back til two weeks later. Jessie recovered fast and was back to his crazy self. Leon was normal. Vince actually told me that he liked you even though you lied and thats why we came here. I mean to tell you the truth I was moping around te house for weeks and even after I started working back at the shop I wasn't as energetic as I was before you left. I really missed you... God, I sound like a loser." she said blushing.

"Not at all, I like it when I make you mope ... I missed you, too." he said looking her in the eye.

"So you wanna go now" Mia suggested after they finished their meal.

"Yea lets go"

-

After Mia and Brian got back to the house...

"Well did you two have fun" said Letty. She and Dom were sitting on the floor playing GT2.

"Hey Dom man scoot over and let me whoop you, MIA style" said Brian.

"I'd like to see you try O'connor" said Dom with that evil glint in his eye. Just then Brians cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Well, Bullet's back with a whole new super crew." said a voice.

"Who is this" said B.

"This is your worst nightmare. Your'e gonna get your ass kicked at the races, O'connor. Your crew won't be able to help you" said the voice. It sounded familiar like Brian had heard it before... and then it hit him. It was his long lost brother, Kevin.

"What the hell, Kevin. Where are you I haven't heard from you in the longest.And your'e racing now" said B confused.

"Oh,you think your'e the only one with skills? I'll see at the races Bullethead." and then Kevin hung up.

"Who was that" asked Mia.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"...

A/N: HELP ME I'M RUNNING OUTTA IDEAS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Kevin is trouble

A/N: I would like to thank Vicky and Paulsgirlygirl for the gr8 ideas and I'm going to put them in the story. Also to answer LettyTheRacerGirls question, Kevin is Brians brother who is coming to try and beat his Brians team at the races. But wait theirs a twist...

Chapter 6

It had been a long night. Brian stayed up most of the night with Dom,Mia,and Letty and explained that Kevin ran off 8 years ago. He was always a problem child and always jealous of Brian. He became even more jealous after Brians dad introuced Brian to street racing instead of him. So one day, He packed his bags and left and he hadn't been heard of since. For some strange reason, Dom, Mia, and Letty all exchanged dark and odd looks.

"Whats wrong, guys?" he asked after he was finished.

"Nothing, lets go to the garage and see what Jessie doing."prposed Letty.

"Yeah, lets go" said Dom and they all exited leaving a confused Brian to follow after them.

"Should we tell him?" asked Letty under her breath to Dom and Mia.

"No not now. Maybe tomorrow" said Mia.

At the garage...

"Listen, fool don't come in here startin' trouble with Brian" said Rome.

"Now you listen, I just wanna talk to my brother." said Kevin.

"I'm right her, Kevin." said Brian looking darkly at Kevin suspiciously.

"Hey bro! Long time no see!" said Kevin sarcastically.

"Drop the act. Come in the back and we can talk." said Brian as Mia, Dom, and Letty walked up behind him.

"Sure I think these three should come with us, too, though. How ya doing Mia?" asked Kevin. Brian noticed this and looked at Mia questioningly but she just turned and walked quickly to the back with the other four. They all walked in Tej's office and closed the door.

"What's all this about, man?" said Brian.

"Just came to see my bro and... suprise, suprise I just happened to run into my old crew while I'm at it." said Kevin , eyeing Dom, Letty, and Mia especially.

"What do you mean your old crew?" said Brian.

"Oh, Dom and me go way back. Right after I left home, I went to Cali and found him. I worked in his garage but things got ugly and I had to leave. Right,Mia, isn't that how it went?" said Kevin.

"Don't do this, Kevin. Don't mess everything up. Please just go." she with big, pleading eyes.

"Oh, so you don't want my sensitive brother to know about our passionate romance? Oops... I think he does now. Sorry." and he walked out. The other three looked at Brians red face and waited for him to speak.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys sat in the kitchen listening to my sob story about my pathetic brother that you knew and suprise... Mia apparently slept with him but you never bothered to open your fat mouths and tell me you already knew him? Thanks guys your the best crew." said Brian hotly and he stalked off.

"Great, now he hates us all.." said Mia.

At the house a few hours later...

"Wheres Brian?" asked Tiffany at dinner.

"Yeah he never came home after we got back from the movies" said Jermaine because Vince and Leon took Tiffany and Jermaine earlier that day. No one ansewred and they all just looked down. Everyone knew what had happened and that Brian had driven off mad somewhere. Just then, Brian came through the door. He took off his jacket and went up to his room. Two seconds later, he came back not looking at anyone directly in the eye but just grabbing a beer and plopping on the couch. Tiff and J (Jermaine) looked at each other confused.

"Tiffany!" yelled Brian suddenly.

"Coming, B!" and she exited. Away from the others so they wouldn't be heard. Tiff could tell he was drunk but she had only seen him like this once after he had almost lost a race and his car.

"I loveyou, T." he said drunkely. He slumped over on her and she helped him climb the stairs to his and Mia's room. She came back down a minute later with his half-finished budweiser and handed to Vince who was eyeing it.

"Whatwas that about?" she asked the whole kitchen at large. No answer.

"Don't pretend you guys don't here hear." said J. Still, no answer.

"Listen, we live here too, and we have just as much of a right to know what goes on in this house just as much as you do. So, somebody spill. Spill it now and spill it fast." she said looking at Mia. That was when she discovered Mia had tears in her eyes and Dom was looking at the floor like he did when he was ashamed of something.

"Mia? Dom? Whats going on?" said J. Mia hopped up and hurried outta the kitchen and Jessie and Leon followed.

"Dom? Spill."

"Brians brother is back in town. Turns out that we knew him and Mia even went out with him. Brians pissed because we didn't tell him." said Dom still lookig down.

"Well, all of you should be ashamed. Brian trusted all of you and you didn't even tell hm the truth. And another thing..." Tiffany ranted and raved on with the occasional input of Jermaines until they grew tired of the whole thing and stormed upstairs angry.

'It's gonna be a long night" thought Dom...


	7. The big Shootout and a broken family

A/N: Hey ppl, thanx again 4 the reviews. They really help a lot.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

Chapter 7

It had a been a treacherous night. Tiff had yelled at everyone saying how they were dumb and shoulda told Brian and how if she was him she wouldn't ever talk to them again.The only one she sympathesized for was Mia. She said it's hard dating your ex's brother and she said it was probably even harder telling him.Both teams were sitting at the kitchen table when Tiff entered the room. She glared at everyone except Mia, and plopped down. Shortly after Brian entered. He looked at all of them, said good morning to Tiffany, ate a quick breakfast and left to go work in the garage. The teams and Tiff and J ate in silence.

"Mia, when your'e finished, can you take me to Tej's?" asked Tiffany.

"Yea, sure." said Mia quietly. Ten minutes later, Mia and Tiffany pulled in at Tejs.

"Thaks Mia." said Tiff.

"Your'e welcome." said Mia.

"Mia, Brian doesnt hate you. In all the 4 years I've known him, he hasn't said mad at me for more than 2 days, EVEN after I wrecked

his car and trust me, that wasn't nearly as bad as this. So, don't sweat it, K?" said Tiffany sincerely.

"Yea, okay... I just hope your'e right..." said Mia.

"Please, I know I'm right. Bye!" said Tiffany and she ran off to another hard day at the garage. And in her mind, she was already developing a scheme to get the two and everyone else on speaking terms again...

Meanwhile, during Tiff's hard day at Tej's...

Everyone was gathered around Vinces car as Vince cursed madly.

"Why the fuck didn't they go after Brian! I dont have anything to do with this! I knew we shoulda left that crazy ass white boy alone after we found out he was a cop!"said Vince angrily.

"Vince, how many times have I told you, Familys family. We dont turn our backs on people who helped us! If we did you wouldn't be here right now! Now get your ass in the house so Mia can clean you up!" said Dom.

Afterwards when Tiff and Jermaine got home...

Theywalked in to find everyone sitting around looking mad as hell.

"Whats wrong?" heasked. No answer.

"Vince spill or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll start crying." she said calmly but scarily.

"Why don't you ask ya boy, Brian?"

"Fuck you, man." said B.

"Make me, O'connor." said Vince challengingly. He and B both stood up.

"Maybe I will" said B.

"Both of you girlies just sit down and shut the fuck up!" yelled Letty. In the short time Tiff had known Letty she always respected her cuz she didn't take any bullshit from anybody and always kept the boys in check. They sat down.

"I gonna ask one more time, What happened?"

"Go take a look at my car and then we can talk." said Vince throwing her the keys.Tiff took them and she and Jerainewent outside. When she saw Vinces car she stopped short. It was covered in dust and had bullet holes everywhere.The front bumper was messed up and the passenger side door was missing. There was blood on the drivers seat and it was torn. They went back inside.

"What happened, Dom? No secrets remember?" said Tiffany pleadingly.

"Brians brother sent out a hitman for Vince. He wanted to hurt somebody in our crew. Hes crazy and until we do something about it I don't want you or Jleaving the house without one of us. Rome, Tej,and I have already discussed it. No more working at the garage late and going to the movies, OK? Its for your best interest." said Dom.

"Ok." said Tiffany. She knew that they were looking out for her and she didn't want to cause any trouble so she was going to do what they said. Little did she know she wasn't even safe at a home...

Race Night, a couple days later...

Tiffany and Jermaine had just come home from the races with everyone.Tiff was tired and wanted to sleep. All of a sudden, bullets erupted into the house and Jesse ran over to her and pulled her down. Everything was getting hit. Jesse's computer burst into flames and glass was everywhere. As fast it as started it stopped. Tiffany got up and looked around.

"Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hit? Where's my sister and Jermaine?" screamed Rome as he ran inside with Tej because he and Tej had been out back.

"I dont think anyone got hurt." said Leon. He called the police and they showed up. The house now in ruins was swarming with cops and investigators. Tiffany was being questioned by one of them.

"So can you think of anyone who would do this?" said Detective Wilbourne. Tiffany answered no because Brian and Dom had ordered the whole crew not to give any information about Kevin out.

"Right... well thanks for your help and we'll try to track this guy down soon as possible, Mr. Santos" addressing Leon because he had filed the report.

"Thanks sir." said Leon and closed the door as soon as all the people got out. There was a long silence among the the two teams. Letty was mad at Dom and Mia for bringing them here. Jesse was upset cuz his computer got busted up and he couldn't find his pills. Leon and Vince were mad at Brian for bringing this on the two teams and for putting Tiffany and Jermaines lifes in danger (Both were really close to the two teens.). Rome and Tej were mad at themselves for bringing Tiffany and Jermaine here. Dom wasn't mad at anybody but himself. Mia was mad at herself for not telling Brian thruth. Brian was mad at his brother and wanted revenge.And Suki was worried about all of them. They all had a lot to talk about with each other but no one knew where to start...


	8. A big happy family once again

A/n: So, am I doing good so far? People plz remember to READ AND REVIEW! I've only gotten 14 so far and I need more Ideas.

Chapter 8

It was early in the morning and both crews were sleeping in a hotel. Tiffany, Rome, Tej, and Jermaine had a room. Dom and Letty had a room. Suki, Vince, Leon, and Jesse had a room and Brian amd Mia had their own room. Agent Bilkins called in a favor and was gonna have the house fixed up. But it was gonna take at least 4 weeks. Everyone met in Suki, Vince, Leon, and Jesse's room to have what Tiffany called a " very much needed family meeting". She said everyone was gonna say what was on their mimds or no one was leaving the room. So far no one had said a thing but just glared at each other.

"You guys better start talking or you're gonna be in here all morning." said Tiffany, with her hands on her hips."Dom, how about you?" she said pointing to Dom. He just grunted a no and looked down at his feet.

"Fine, I'll go." said Vince. "I just wanna know if Dom and Mia were high when they thought of this brilliant idea for us to come to Miami and almost get killed by Brians deranged long lost brother!" said Vince angrily. "What were you thinking, brah? We shoulda just stayed in LA and left Brian alone but no just cuz Mia was moping around the house you decided to drag us to Miami. Thanks, brother."

"Oh... okay well I'm pretty sure V is feeling much better with getting that off his chest.Next? Sure, Leon you can go." said T nervously.

" Listen people I'm not mad at anyone but lets just put all the bad shit behind us and focus on us together as a family. We know that we messed up when we didn't tell Brian about Kevin but thats all said and done, so forget about it. Kevin is just gonna keep on trying to pry us apart annd the way you guys are acting like little 2 year olds, I think he just might succeed. Now lets all just put all this shit behind us and move on." said Leon.

"You know what man? You're right. We're street racers, we're one big happy fucking family. So y'all need to get off ya sorry asses and start working on how we're gonna take down Kevin and his crew at race wars." said Rome.

" Speak your mind, bro." said Letty encouragely.

" Yeah and another thing..." said Rome standing up. " I'm hungry as hell, so why don't we don't we just speed this thing up, so I can get me a pancake meal at McDonalds. Now can I get a amen?" said Rome.

"Naw, Rome you just killed it. Just sit down cuz you're embarassing me here." said Letty, smiling.

"Anyone else?"

" Yeah I got something to say to Brian. If you ever, ever, ever piss off another relative of yours, make sure lil T over there don't get hurt, cuz then I'll really have to put my foot up your white ass. Understand?" said Letty.

"Yes, sir!" he said.

"What? did you just call me a guy!" said Letty standing up and walking over to Brian.

" I meant ma'am!" he repated after Letty delivered a couple blows to his stomach. Mia smiled. So did Tiffany. Everyone was getting along perfectly. Her plan went down for a family meeting went down perfectly...

Later, while everyone was at the garage...

Tiffany and Jermaine were working on Vinces car installing a new NOS system. Dom,Tej, and Rome pulled them out from under the hood and and pushed them into Tej's office. They both faced the two frightened teens with a mischievious glint in their eyes.

"What?" J asked annoyed.

"Well... I was just talking to your brothers here and uh... well seeing as much as like cars and everything...We wanted to know if you two wanted to particaipate in the junior drag racing team at the race wars." said Dom hopefully.

"Are you serious?" asked Tiff her eyes wide with curiuosity.

"Yea... I know you can handle it baby girl." said Rome proudly.

"Hell yea we wanna do it!" yelled Jermaine.

"Yes, exactly what we wantedto hear. We already got your cars ready. Come see." said Dom. They walked back in the garage and Brian put his arm around Tiffany's shoulder leading her to her car.

"I guess you got your brothers need for speed, huh? I knew he was a bad influence on you." Briansaid jokingly. But Tiff wasb't paying attention. She was looking at her car. It was a normal car but in the junior drag racing division, you were only allowed to have 200 horsepower at the most. Her car was beautiful. It was a red beetle with a angel all dressed in black on the sides. It was small because she was small but she still loved it. Jermaines car was a dark blue jetta with white flames on the sides. Then a thoguht hit Tiffany.

"We're only thirteen and to be able to compete, you have to be 14." sh said turning on Dom.

"Your birthdays are both before the races star so its perfectly legal. Brian told me that you both coul drive, even thought you wrecked his car when he first started teaching you." said Dom.

"Like the design?" asked Letty." Jesse did it."

"Well it wasn't that big of a job really I just-" he was cut off by Tiffany jumping on him, hugging him and screaming "I love you guys!".

Jermaine was still mesmerized by the fact that he had his own car and was gonna be racing just like his bigbro before his accident. He was broguht out of his stupor, when Brian said:

" calm down, girl! You're gonna start up his ADD again!" he said playfully.

" Fuck you, Brian. You're just jealous cause Jesse can still drive better than you." said Leon. This joking went on for hours while the team watched a movie in Suki, Vince, Jesse, and Leons room, once again a big happy family...


	9. Training

A/N: Thanx for the review Paulsgirlygirl!

Disclaimer: DONT OWN ANYTHING...

Chapter 9

After Tiff and J found out they were racing, Dom, Brian, Tej, and Rome put them on a strict training schedule. It was 1)wake up at 10:00, 2) Help out at the garage for 2 hours, 3) Practice racing for 3 hours, 4) Help out at the race track Tej's friend ownedfor an hour, and 5) training for 2and a half hours. Currently, its the 2nd training sesion and Rome and Dom really pissed Tiffany off. She was getting tired and her driving was becoming worse and worse. She had ran a quarter mile in 17 seconds as apposed to her first time of 13. She was thinking about a cold shower and her warm fluffy bed waiting for her at the hotel when suddenly Rome thumped her on the shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What ?" she asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing out here? The way you're racing, you won't even make it to the circuits!" said Rome angrily.

In race wars, there was 3 quarter mile drag races for each racer and if they won all three, then they would move on to the circuit races.

"Sorry!" she yelled.

"No sorry! Get your act together and dust the shit off your ass and get down to bussiness! If you can't take the speed, get off the tracks, girly!" said Dom.

This really set her off. Just like Letty, she didn't like anyone underestimating her just cause she was a chick. She knew she was a good racer, better than most boys. Instead of replying she backed up fast and hard to the starting line. But instead of Mia pulling up next to race her it was Brian.

"What are you doing, Brian?"

"I'm racing you. What does it look like?" he said. Then he held up a beautiful thick wad of cash.

"500 right here if you win to do whatever you want with it. That enough motivation for you?" said B.

"Hell yea." said Tiff. Mia walked in front of the two cars and held up a Tej's Garage shirt.

"Are you ready, racers?" she yelled. Both roared their approval through their engines. She threw down the shirt and the race was on.

Brian quickly pulled out ahead. He knew how Tiffany raced and he knew that her weakness was knowing when to shift. She always waited a second after hitting top speed in one gear to shift to the next. She knew it to and was working hard on fixing it. It was showing cuz, she soon pulled out next ti him. They were now neck in neck and both in fifth gear. All they had to do was press the NOS button and the race was theirs. Tiffany knew Brian was trying to trick her out but every once and awhile letting his finger rest over it, thinking she would follow his lead. But she used his on trick on him. She faked pressing the NOS and he hit it speeding off but he had presed it too early. A couple yards from the finish line he started to slow down and she started to speed up. And Bam she won!

She did a U-turn and so did he heading back to the others where Mia, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Rome were cheering her on.

They pulled up and B got out and handed her the cash, looking sad that he got beaten by a thirteen year old girl. She grabbed the cash and threw it over to Letty to count.

"All here!" Letty shouted.

"Yo, O'Connor! My sister schooled you, brah!" said Rome while laughing and slapping Tiffany a high five.

"It's okay, B. I'll always be here for a rematch." she said. They all went to the hotel and went ot their respective rooms.

Later the next day...

Tiffany and everyone except Mia were in the garage. Suddenly Mia came busting through the door, her face livid. She shoved a paper at Tiffany.

"The race track jsut posted the junior racer list on the internet and guess who just happened to have two junior racers on it also?" she said, mad.

She pointed at two names and T read them out aloud while the crews gathered around her.

" Katie Biggs and Jason Rodriguez both racing with the Kevin O'Connor team." she said...


	10. The races and Another kid

A/N:Hey ppl! Thanx 4 da little reviews I got and herees te next chap. I still need help so email me with some ideas if u have any.

Chapter 10

They all sat in silence after Tiffany finished her sentence. Finally, after a long silence, Brian spoke up.

"That bastard!" he said mad.

" Yo, don't even sweat this shit, B. We all know what we're doing and now that we got these two monsters behind the wheel, we're usntoppable. Kevin probably just picked two kids off the streets and bribed them with cash. Besides nobody can beat Tiff or Jermaine." said Tej.

"Yea, whatever. He just pisses me off man. He's been shit like this since I was a kid. Always wanting to compete with me at everything I do..." he said trailing off.

"Well, he's gonna lose because nobody messes with Brian and Doms crews, ya heard?" said Tej, with his southern slang.

Two weeks later...

It was the day of the first race. Tiffany was up next and she was scared as hell. All bad thoughts kept going through her brain. It was her third and last race becasue she had won the first two but this kid she was racing, supposedly always won and was a kick-butt racer. She pulled up to the starting line and focused on what Dom and Rome had told her...focus on the road... block everything out...Don't hold back...

The light turned red...

The light turned yellow...

The light turned green and Tiffany pulled out as soon as it did. She was gassing it as she shifted into 2nd gear focusing on what Brian had told her... 3 seconds had passed... She was in third gear... Fourth gear... top of fifth...

Both racers were neck and neck. They were nearing the finish line when the other racer made a huge mistake... He pulled of the gas a little and then hit the NOS button...

Tiffany jammed her thumb down hard on the little red button and sped afer him, both of them becoming blurs. She was pulling a head by a inch... by a foot and finally her car passed the skinny white line signalling her victory.

Everyone was excited but then 2 seconds later everything changed. The other racer got angry cuz he had lost and crossed over his line into Tiffany's lane hitting her car and sending her plummeting into the wall.

Letty,Jesse,Tej, Mia, Brian jumped the barricades on the sideline, while Vince ,Leon, and Dom restraiend Rome from jumping on the kids dad who had a smile of triumph on his face. Letty, Jesse, Tej, Mia, and Brian were soon joined by Leon,who told him Rome andVince got arrested,as they made their way to the car. The ambulance was already trying to pull Tiffany outta the wrecked car but Letty pushed them aside roughly.Dom andJesse pryed the banged up car door of its hinges and Brian and Leon helped Tiffany out. She didn't have any major injuries just a couple of straches and a cut on her left arm. Dom rode with her in the back of the ambulance as they took her to the hospital.

A couple hours later...

Rome and Vince were both in jail. Turns out that the kid was Jason Rodriguez from Kevins team. Rome and Vince beat the kids dad to a pulp after he laughed at Tiff. Mia and Letty bailed them out and they drove to the hospital. Everyone was waiting outside Tiffanys room, anxiously. The doctor came out with a big smile on her face, and that eased all the tension.

"She's fine. She should recover in a day or two and she'll be back to her bubbly self after that just with a couple of scrapes and bruises. You all can see her now." said the doctor. They all practically ran into the room. Tiffany was sitting up on her bed, her old clothes already on her body. She had a thin line on the side of her face that was a result of the accident and bandages on her arm but that was it.

"What are you guys looking sad about? With you being street racers and all, I thought you'd be used to accidents." she said coyly.

" Yea, well never with somebody so young. Are you alright?" said Letty having a flashback of the heist when her car flipped over.

"Yea, well I've had worse. Ow, Rome." She said cuz while she had been talking, Rome was examining her face and arms and legs to make sure she was okay.

"Well, how about we blow this popsicle joint and get the hell outta here? I hate hospitals." said Jesse, getting a flashback from his hoapital days after he was shot.

They all exited the hospital and Tiffany rode with Rome. She was expecting him to turn the way the other cars were going but he turned the other way. He then turned to her.

" I have to talk to you about something, babycakes." he said using her nickname from when she was 5.

"Yea, Rome, what is it?"

"Well, I had Jesse do a search for Mama and Dad and it turns out that there living in Orlando. Wanna g-go see them s-soon?" he said faltering.

"Listen, Rome I really don't care-" she started angrily.

"I think it would do you some good to see them." he said.

"Fine, I'll go for you." she said as he did a u-turn and started their way back home.

"One more thing." said Rome.

"What?" asked Tiffany annoyed.

"They've got another kid." he said...


	11. Maya

A/N" Thanx 4 the reviewPaulsgirlygirl and yes I will try to put more Tiff and Jermaine moments in there. This chapter actually starts with one.

Chapter 11

Tiff and Jermaine were sitting in theirroom at the hotel (the house still wasn't finished) watching a movie. Apparently, J was asking Tiff a question but she was in her own world, thinking about her Mom and Dad. What if they tried to take her from Rome? What if they didn't even want to know her? But then again, she reminded herself, she didn't care about what they thought. THEY walked out on her. SHE is the one who should be hating them. Jermaine snapped a finger in front her face.

"Whatcha thinking about, lil mama?" he asked sounding like Tej.

"Nothing, big papa." she replied.

"Don't give me that BS, you were thinking about something important. What was it?" he said seriously.

"Well, I was just thinking... whats going happen tomorrow when me and Rome go see them?" she said.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens happens.Just remember I'll always be here for you no matter what. I love you girl." he said looking into her eyes. She blushed.

"What, you're not gonna say it back?" he asked playfully.

"I'm not ready to have this conversation with you, Mr.Harris." she said using his last name.

"Well, let me know when you're ready, Mrs.Pearce." he said. It didn't hurt his feelings because he knew how hard it was for Tiff to tell anybody that she loved them after what her parents did.They continued watching the movie from their position on the floor and Tiff felt J put his arm around her. All her bad thoughts were chased away...

Later that day on the way to Orlando...

Only Rome and Tiff went to Orlando. They were going to be in front of the house soon and Tiffany and Rome were both nervous. The rode in a comfortable silence for another 30 minutes until they pulled up to the big house.

"Ready?" asked Rome.

"Ready as I'll ever be."was Tiff's reply. They got out of Romes car and headed to the front door. They could hear shrill shrieka of a little girl inside and Tiffany felt a pang of hatre. They had probably forgotten her with this new kid to take care of. Rome looked over at her, nodded in a reasuring way and rang the door bell.

The door was opened by a maid.

"How may I help you?" the maid asked in a heavy spanish accent.

"Yes... uh... we're here to see Roger and Tamayra Pearce, please." said Rome.

"Hold on one second." the maid said and looked around a corner, checking to see if they were in the living room.

"Right this way, please." and escorted Tiff and Rome into a room.

"Senor Pearce, you have company." the maid said and exited the room as Tiffany and Roems dad looked up from playing with the little girl and Tiff and Romes Mom.

"Tiffany!Rome!" he cried out. Tamyra's head popped up.

"Hi, pops." said Rome.

"Hey man!" said Roger giving Rome a big manly hug. Tamyra did the same and gave him a big wet kiss on his forehead leaving a wet glossy spot in the shape of a set of lips. Then they turned to Tiffany.

"Babygirl..." Roger said. Tiffany was going to push him away and yell at him but she found herself giving him and a Tamyra a hug.

"Daddy? Who's dis?" asked a little girl with curly hair and big brown eyes, a little lighter than Tiffanys.

"This is Maya." said Roger looking at Tiffany.

"Maya, this is Tiffany and Rome." said Tamyra.

"Tiffany and Rome, my brother and sister?" she asked angelically.

"Yea. How ya doing, lil mama?" asked Rome. The little girl didn't reply but just threw her little arms around his neck, smothering his face with kisses.

"And Tiffany!" she said jumping down from Romes neck and running over to Tiffany and giving her a hug around the waist. Tiffany couldn't resist picking the little girl up... She was too adorable and a split image of Tiffany at her age.

"You told her about us?" asked Rome.

"Yea. We couldn't let her grow up without knowing her brother and sister." said Tamyra with a huge smile in her face.

"But you let me grow up without my parents." T said anger flsahing in her big brown eyes. The smile slide off Tamyras face like an egg of a wall.

"Oh brother." said Roger with his hands in his face.

"Yea thank god for them or else I'd be in some horrible foster home with some drunk, no doubt." she said fast, the words slipping of her tongue before she could stop them. Everyone was silent. The maid came in and took little Maya away for a snack.

"Why dont we go sit in the parlor?" said Roger. They all exited the room and Rome whispered in Tiff's ear.

"Calm Down." They all sat down. Roger and Tamyra facing Rome and Tiffany. Tamyra spoke first.

"I'm so sorry, Tiffany.I knew you'd hate us." she said.

"Darn right I do. How could you do that to me? Just leave me there like that?" she asked.

"Well, Tiffany, we were still trying to live the life, True we had two kids but Rome was old enough to take care of himself. The truth is... well you were a mistake, Tiffany." Roger said. His last words striked through heart like a cold sword. Rome rose.

"What the fuck did you just say? She was a mistake? No you were a mistake. You should be ashamed of yourself. " he said spitting each word with malice.

"Rome, we're clean now. " said Tamyra.

"I don't give a damn! If you were so clean , why didn't you look for us? To busy having another kid?" he asked. Tiffany was still. She pulled on Romes shirt sleeve and he sat down.

"We're sorry Tiffany. I think it's best if you go now...Please don't come back." said Roger.

"Fine. Just remember that, ROGER. And do me a favor. Don't EVER put Maya what you put me through. All the time, wondering if you left me for a reason. Did you know I actually thought that it was me? I thought I had been a bad girl. But now I see. It was all a show that you put on." she said and Rome and her ealked out of the parlor leaving Tamyra to cry on Rogers shoulder.

On the way out, Maya ran up and handed Tiffany a photo of her and a dog and a pictures she drew herself of Tiffany, Roger, Tamyra, Her, and Rome.

"Why are you leaving so soon, sister?" she asked in her cute voice that almost broke Tiffany's heart. Tiffany and knelt down while Rome did too.

"You're mommy and daddy don't think its good for me to be here. So I have to go. But remember kid, I love you. Don't let anybody hurt you and most importantly never ever let anybody see you cry. Be tough. For me." said Tiffany.

"Yea kid, be tough. You're gonna need it. Hey, when you get older, look us up okay? We'll always be there for you." said Rome gently.

"O-tay." said Maya in a small voice. Tiffany got up and walked out to the car with Rome leaving Maya standing in the doorway with a sad look on her small face.They drove to Miami in silence.

When they got home...

Everyone was sitting around laughing and joking in Dom and Lettys room when Tiffany and Rome came in.

"Hey how did it go?" asked Brian. Rome stormed past him, grabbed the keys to the garge and stormed back out.

"Whats his deal?" asked Suki.

"Nothing... Tej, let me have the keys to our room." she said. Tej gave her the keys and she left. Once she was inside, she ran inside the bathroom and closed the door. Tow minutes later, Mia and Letty came in.

"What happened, T?" asked Letty. Thats when Tiff broke down. She sobbed into Mias lap while Letty stroked her hair. She stopped after awhile and she spoke.

"Thy-they told me I was a mistake. They said they didnt want anything to do with me."

"Well, its their lost. Did you see the kid?" asked Letty.Tiffany pulled out the picture of Maya and the dog and showed it to them.

"She looks just like you." Mia whispered tears coming to her eyes. They all sat in silence.

A couple weeks later...

It was now Jermaines turn to race. He won all three and the team went out to celebate. They were all happy now. Race wars was in a couple days and both were going to the circuits. Everyone knew that if they both raced good that they'd soon have to race each other but no one wanted to face the reality.Race wars was also gonna be where Brian raced Kevin. They were all nervous but, they were content for now and they all secretly vowed that they would deal with whatever came thier way when they faced it.


	12. The Race Wars and 8 years later

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with school. I had to write like 10 essays in one week. Anyway after a long time, here is chap. 12. Hope you like it cuz I don't have any specific ideas in mind so I'm just gonna let my little fingers do all the work. This is my last chapter but I'm gonna write a sequel if you guys R & R and tell me that I should write one. Please, Please, Please R & R!

Chapter 12

It was the first day of Race Wars. The team was in the trailer, listening to Dom give his prep talk.

"Let's get out there and do the damn thing! Vince, if you don't stop unloading in third, Imma kick your ass. And Letty no side bets, aiight? Rome watch out for that big ass vette out there, looks like hes gunnin for ya. Suki, no ramming into people, straight? If we get lucky, we'll all be rolling in dough by the time we get outta here. Let's rock and roll!" boomed Dom entusiatiscally. They all went outside and went to watch the first race which was Vince against some newbie. Tiffany was down at the starting line with Vicne.

"Relax, Brah, you got this. That fool probably running under 200 with that weak ass sounding engine, ain't no way he can beat this monster. You got this, cuz, don't even sweat it!" said T encouraginly, with her Miami style slang. Vince tightened his grip on the wheel and focused ahead. The light turned green and Vince pulled ahead immediately. Of Course, he won and the newbie was pissed. The next race was Letty against some sexist pig.

"Hey, lil mama! What brings you to da dirty south? Look like you belong in some beverly hills mansion with that big ass booty, girl that shit is huge!" the pig said. And once again, Letty used her trademark reply with sexist pigs that had the nerve to race her.

"If you want a piece of ass, go to hollywood boulevard. If you want an adrenaline rush, that'll be two large." She replied with her sunglasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, looking like the hardcore racer most guys in LA were afraid of. The pig just turned to face the light. It was over in 15 seconds and of course Letty won. Next was Rome. He won. Suki won. Leon won his race. Now it was time for Brians race.

The light turned red...

The light turned yellow...

The light turned green and Brian and Kevin sped off. Kevin kept on crossing the line and trying to ram Brians car everytime Brian looked like he was gonna pass him. After the third time when they weren't to far from the finish line, Brian pressed his NOS. Kevin veered towards Brian again but only caught the back of Brians car, leaving a dent. This caused Brians car to swerve all the way to the finsh line and the only thing that stopped him was the wall made out of safety net. Kevin spun out of control, after trying to ram Brian and hit the same brick wall Tiffany did.

Brian got out of his car to be slammed into the side by a big swarm of black hair and tanned skin. Pulling back, he saw it was Mia.

"You did it, baby! I'm so proud of you!" she said while kissing him. Then came Dom with a manly hug and Vince muttering a " nice job out ther, snowman. You still can't race though. One day I'll show you how it's really done, Brotha." Then came Suki, Letty, and Tiffany doing some kind of song and dance while saying the words " WE LOVE BRIAN! WE LOVE BRIAN!"

"Sorry girls, I'm already taken." he said looking at Mia. The rest of the day flew by in a big blur. The two teams went out to celebrate, anxiously waiting for the race between J and Tiff.

The next day at junior race wars...

Tiffany and Jermaine were left alone in the trailer to talk. Jermaine said he had something to tell Tiffany. She listened attentively.

"Listen, bay( its short for baby, use it all the time in Miami) I'm going back to Chicago with my Grandparents for a year. I'll be back though. So don't talk to any guys while I'm gone, understood, little lady?" he said all of this very sadly.

"I don't want you to go." she said tears threating to escape her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, I don't wanna go but I have too... I'm leaving next week. " he said almost aboutto cry from the thought of having her cry.

"Well, since we're racing each other for the first and last time, let's not hold back. Just cuz you're my man and I'm your girl doesn't mean anything on the tracks. Do this like we've never met before." she said bravely. They walked out of the trailer to find all of the teams staring at them.

"Well?" Tej said impatiently.

"Well what?" countered Jermaine.

"Well what's going on between you two? Are you still gonna race? We need the details, woman!" Letty rushed out.

"Yeah, we're gonna race." said Tiffany putting on a brave face even though inside she was tearing up inside.

"Ready?" asked Jermaine akwardly.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, people, lets pack it up, nothing to see here!" said Tej to the two teams. Tiffany and Jermaine went to their cars and got in. They pulled up to the starting line. Suki, Letty, Brian, Mia, and Rome were cheering Tiffany on while Dom, Tej, Vince, Jesse and Leon were cheering Jermaine on. The light turned green and the two cars took off, leaving a trail of dust behind them...

8 years later...

Dom and Tej's team had opened a garage and a shop that Mia and Suki ran just like in LA. Tiffany was in back of her car installing NOS tanks under her back seats presently, when a man in a suit walked up and asked Leon for Roman and Tiffany Pearce. She looked up as Rome appeared from under the Spdyer and she went over to the man. She could smell the child service on him. She still remembered when they tried to take her away from Rome when she was 8 but that was a story for a rainy day. Finally the man spoke up.

"I have been sent to turn Maya Pearce over to the custody of Roman Pearce due to an accident which involved Tamyra and Roger Pearce..." he said some more but Tiffany wasn't paying attention because a girl had just exited the back of the vehicle the child services man had driven. She stood up shyly. When she saw Tiffany, she walked over.

"Maya?" asked Tiffany incredulously. Slowly the girl nodded her head.

"Hey, Tiffany..."


End file.
